


Two of a kind

by Alicethebluepheonix



Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2O Delirious - Fandom
Genre: Other, Random thought, Theory in the form of a story.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicethebluepheonix/pseuds/Alicethebluepheonix
Summary: This is a theory in story form.





	Two of a kind

**Author's Note:**

> Like i said this is a theory that i thought would be interesting if it was true. I made it into a story. Like any other theory it's not true unless it's proven. So DO NOT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY. I have always enjoyed theories and not even just in Delirious's case just in general. I honestly . . . DO NOT care what he looks like and i quite like the mystery. so this little blob of text is just a thought. 
> 
> Let me know if you want more of this stuff or theories in story form. 
> 
> :)

READ NOTE FIRST, PLEASE. Thxs. :)

“Whats up guys, H2O Delirious here! And this video is probably something alot of you been waiting for.” He said as his subscribers from all over, opened the video. They finally saw him and he let out one of his laughs. “Okay so i have some explaining to do . . . there is a reason why it took me so long to do a face reveal . . . aside from the fact i like my privacy and , well . . . let me just show you.” John step out of view and returned with someone else but they looked exactly the same. “ This . . . is my twin brother Alexandr sooooo it’s not just my face reveal it’s his too. Say hi Alex.” To many people’s surprise they sound exactly alike. “ I know this is a bit weird. Especially with the thought of my voice being . .’one of a kind’ it still is it’s just my brother has it too. ” and with that they both laughed. The manic laugh that everyone knew and loved. Luke could be heard in the background saying something sarcastic about there being twice the crazy. 

After straightening out some facts that people had guess but hadn’t gotten exactly right. He started up a game of gta with him, Alex, and Luke. Doing some new glitches and just slowly showing what Alex was like. Which was damn close to Delirious. It was almost creepy. Finally Luke had had enough and needed a break and left the room saying “ I can only handle so much Delirious and right now i feel like im hearing voices with the two of you.” and then headed off to another room. 

John looked over the comment section of his video it took him a while. H e was nervous about what people would say and think.Turned out to be a lot of nice comments about how sibling rivalries and how adorable they both are. There was some weird shippers in there that were shut down obviously by others yelling “THEIR BROTHERS, YOU PERVS” but it didn’t really matter subscribers even the crazy ones were still important and he just was glad that they liked him.


End file.
